


Ever After

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Ed have been living together for five years now.  A few things have changed.  As for other things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to LiveJournal (to celebrate my 1000th post!) on 7/4/11.

Ed leaned over the sink as he brushed his teeth. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and snorted in amusement; the sight of toothpaste foaming in and around his mouth always made him feel like a rabid animal of some sort. He finished and spat into the sink--which always reminded him of something a little more inappropriate--then rinsed. With that taken care of, he set about his last bedtime ritual, which was unbraiding his hair and weaving his fingers through the golden tresses to loosen them. His hair was longer now, considerably longer than it had been when he and Roy started living together five years ago, and while the absolute beauty of it was completely lost on him, he tolerated this nightly ritual not out of vanity, but so that he would not have to deal with the horrors of a tangled braid the next morning. The last time it happened, Roy jokingly offered to cut it off. Ed had agreed under the condition that he would cut off something of particular importance to Roy in return.  
  
Needless to say, both Ed’s hair and Roy’s manhood remained intact.  
  
He approached the bathroom exit and shut off the light, then remained in the doorway for a moment longer, looking into the bedroom at the love of his life… and the occasional bane of his existence. Truth be told, Ed felt as if he could stare at Roy forever, even now at his least spectacular, when he was doing nothing more than sitting in bed and reading a book while donning the glasses he swore he hardly needed yet seemed to be wearing more frequently as time went by. While five years wasn’t all that long in the span of a human lifetime, Ed was still moved in a way that he could never express with words by the thought of living his life with Roy, growing up and growing old with him, and he hoped he would never tire of something as seemingly mundane as standing there and watching him read.  
  
“What are you looking at?” Roy asked without looking up from his book, snapping Ed out of his reverie.  
  
“A blind old man reading something undoubtedly boring,” Ed shot back in an effort to save face.  
  
Roy nonchalantly turned a page. “Tall talk from such a small person.”  
  
Five years ago, Ed would have flailed and screamed. Now, he chuckled and shrugged it off. After all, such barbs were as close as they would ever come to the typical terms of endearment found in most relationships. Then again, their relationship was far from typical.  
  
“That’s not tall talk,” Ed began, stepping into the bedroom. He crawled into bed beside Roy and favored him with a wicked mile-wide smile. “Reminding you that I fucked you so hard the other night that you couldn’t move for almost an hour? Now _that’s_ tall talk.”  
  
“… I faked it.”  
  
Ed gave the older man a playful punch on the leg and left his hand there, where it casually stroked the thin material of Roy’s pajama bottoms, grazing the muscled thigh underneath. Long ago they decided that their sleeping arrangement would be such that Ed was always to the right of Roy so that during moments like this, Ed could reach out and touch him. And _feel_ him. A seemingly trivial thing to most, but something never taken for granted when one’s body was comprised partly of automail. Roy switched his book to his left hand and covered Ed’s hand with his right, and all was right with the world in that one small touch.  
  
Resting his head on Roy’s shoulder, Ed continued traversing Roy’s thigh, aided now by the hand that blanketed his. Their movements were synched, one in the same, so much so that Ed wasn’t sure which one of them was responsible when his hand found its way into Roy’s crotch, his palm pressed firmly against an impending eagerness that belied the man’s serene countenance.  
  
“Pervert,” Ed muttered, ignoring, for the time being, the fire that was slowly but surely spreading through his own body, just that quickly from all of five seconds of feeling the outline of a hardening shaft.  
  
“Yes,” Roy agreed. He closed his book and placed it on the nightstand, then turned to Ed, smirk and glasses and all. “But if you’d rather go to sleep…”  
  
He pressed down on Ed’s hand and thrust slightly, and Ed gasped as Roy’s cock swelled against his palm. That dirty, rotten cheater of a bastard. One of these days, Ed would call his bluff and do just that, just push him aside and fall asleep--or pretend to--while leaving him to his own devices (although the thought of Roy jerking off beside him didn't hurt). It would be worth suffering the ache of neglect to put him in his place just once.  
  
But not today.  
  
Nudging Roy’s hand out of the way, Ed rolled over and straddled him. Roy leaned back against the headboard and waited, his face gorgeous and smug and knowing, practically _daring_ Ed to do more. So he did.  
  
He stripped off his shirt and flung it aside. It was hard to believe there was ever a time, years ago, when he would have balked at doing that, so ashamed he once was of revealing his imperfections to someone as perfect as Roy and wholly unaware of just how much Roy loved those supposed flaws about him. After removing Roy’s glasses and quickly dispensing of his shirt as well, Ed ran his fingers through Roy’s hair, his eyes just barely spotting the sparse strands of grey hiding amongst the black. He would poke fun at this later, saving the opportunity for the inevitable time when Roy was being a shit. But for now, he let it slide.  
  
Ed lowered his hands to Roy’s face and then down to his neck and shoulders, where flesh and automail digits traced over every inch of skin in his path, and Roy watched him each step of the way with an expression that was part amusement and part adoration. Ed leaned forward and kissed him, softly at first, almost chastely, as if he wasn’t half out of his head on account of the erection he was presently sitting astride. He kissed him again, deeper this time, breaching Roy’s mouth, and Ed was so busy dwelling on the dizzying sensation of their dueling tongues that he did not realize the intent behind Roy’s hands gripping him about the hips until he was being pushed alongside Roy’s cock, full and hard and hot, straining against him. Ed hissed into Roy’s mouth and returned the favor in spades, kissing and grinding feverishly against him until his cock was twitching and leaking with anticipation, his desire ratcheting up at a breakneck speed, his mind a total and utter blur.  
  
Clothes. Their clothes were in the way. Ed broke away long enough to raise himself up to his knees and kick off his shorts in a clumsy motion and then almost ripped Roy’s pajama bottoms to shreds in an effort to rid him of their intrusion. He quickly fumbled around in the nightstand drawer for lube--Roy was clearly going blind because the handcuffs he couldn’t find the other night were _right there_ \--and when he finally found it, he wasted little time grabbing Roy’s hand and slicking his fingers with it.  
  
“Impatient, aren’t we?”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Ed panted, shoving Roy’s hand between his legs. “This is all your fault anyway.”  
  
Roy smiled coyly and closed his hand around Ed’s cock. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy, buried his face in the older man’s neck, and let loose a string of expletives so scandalous that even the most hardened of sailors would have been taken aback. Roy left a wet trail down Ed’s shaft and cupped his balls, prompting another round of swearing. Finally, he reached underneath them until his fingers happened upon Ed’s hole, and when he eased in the first one, Ed was so dismantled that he couldn’t say anything anymore, reduced to moaning helplessly against Roy’s neck while Roy fucked him with one finger… then two… then three.  
  
When Ed thought he could bear it no longer, Roy withdrew his fingers and poured more lube onto his palm. He stroked the full length of his cock until it was coated and pulled Ed into position. Ed was just coherent enough to understand that Roy was waiting for him, and he gingerly eased his way downward, moaning wantonly as he lowered himself onto Roy’s cock inch by mind-shattering inch until he managed to take in all of him.  
  
Roy was inside of him. Finally inside of him. _All the way_ inside of him. It was downright intoxicating, being the only man in Amestris who could ever boast such a claim.  
  
He rested his forehead against Roy’s and clung to him, waiting until he felt as if he could continue. Eventually he did, letting Roy guide the steady rise and fall of his body, up and down, in and out, again and again, all of it, pure maddening bliss. They moved slowly at first, until the subtle shift of Ed’s hips caused Roy to touch upon the place that had Ed seeing not just stars but entire _galaxies_ , and he bit down on Roy’s shoulder and cried out around the skin pinched between his teeth, a trembling and agonized cry, as if somehow being punished by sheer, unadulterated pleasure.  
  
Roy struggled to maintain his composure while Ed rode him, deliciously tight around him, and he forced his way between them and took Ed into his hand, the wet sound of his furious stroking filling the entire room and matched only by the sound of Ed, coming apart, coming undone, and then _coming_ , hard against Roy’s chest and stomach and hand, his cock spurting thick, hot streams of cum until there was nothing left. With no more reason to hold back, Roy let go of Ed and seized him firmly at the waist, drawing him in and bucking up hard into his ass, over and over, close… _so close_ …  
  
“… inside me,” Ed whispered into his ear. “Come inside me.”  
  
The request was a rarity, one that took Roy completely by surprise. Not that he ever minded coming _on_ Ed, but coming  _inside of_ him?  
_  
“Fuck.”_  
  
One last punishing thrust sent Roy over the edge, his balls clenching and his cock spilling, filling Ed with his release. He groaned and shuddered against Ed until the waves of ecstasy finally subsided, then fell limply against the headboard, pulling Ed with him, both of them breathless and dazed and spent.  
  
“You swore,” Ed pointed out sometime later. For this, too, was a rarity--under the circumstances.  
  
Sighing contentedly, Roy lazily twirled a lock of Ed’s hair around his fingers. “That’s hardly my fault,” he said. “What with you springing something like that on me at the last second.”  
  
Ed smiled against Roy’s shoulder. He lifted his head, nuzzling his cheek against Roy until he reached his ear. He then said the thing that Roy could still count on one hand having ever heard, the thing that Ed couldn’t look him in the eyes to say, and always punctuated by ‘old man’ or ‘bastard’ as if to soften the blow.  
  
The thing that made Roy happier than Ed would ever know.  
  
Before Roy could respond, Ed kissed him one last time, then effectively changed the subject altogether by complaining about how much he couldn’t move, which prompted Roy to cheekily call his stamina into question. Consequently, Ed noted that it was a miracle that Roy could even get it up at all, considering his advanced age. And the fight was on.  
  
They fussed in the bathroom while they cleaned up and they bickered as they crawled back into the bed, back and forth until Roy fell asleep draped across Ed’s chest and Ed lovingly swept the hair from Roy's brow and proclaimed himself the victor by default. He then closed his eyes and wrapped his left arm possessively around him, hesitant to let him go.  
  
Five years and counting. Some of them easy and some of them hard, _all of them_ good, regardless. Ed finally began dozing off, still holding Roy close, secure in the knowledge that for all of their fussing and bickering, they were going to be okay. They would endure.

“Goodnight, Bastard.”  
  
“... Goodnight, Shrimp.”  
  
As long as they didn’t kill each other first.


End file.
